Secret Teller
by TRIX19
Summary: I looked around the room. Fire. "How do you like that!" She yelled at me. I screamed as the fire surrounded me. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" " Yeah, sure! And I'm a sweet little darling!"Rated T for mild curse words and people dying.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYLO! Okay, I had to write this! I GOT THIS AMAZING IDEA! HOA+PLL(House of Anubis and Pretty Little Liars)! Please comment and all that! YIPEE!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Was I afraid? Obviously. Was I annoyed? Kind of. Did I run? Yes, I did. I think what I did _kind _of helped. Not really. I mean, I was away from that creepy town... but I wasn't away from A. But ever since Spencer, Aria, Hannah, and Emily found out A was Mona I haven't been getting any text... but I knew that wasn't the case. How could A text me and watch me all the way from the USA? Mona isn't a freakn' ninja! There are more... I know there is! They're just taking a little break, making us feel safe! But the truth is we aren't. Not even I, Nina Martin, all the way in Liverpool, England.

* * *

I got up from bed, stretched, and took a shower. When I got out, I did the usual. Dry my hair, change, brush my hair, brush my teeth, put my make-up on, brush my hair again, and then pray for Allison... a great friend. A dead friend.

I walked downstairs happily. Did I feel happy? Yes, actually! I had a boyfriend, great friends, and _no_ A. When I sat down at the Breakfast table I laughed, half of the table was asleep. Only Fabian, Mara, Amber, Alfie, and surprisingly Eddie were awake. I then looked over to Jerome to see him drooling on his pancake. "Jerome!" I exclaimed, waking up everyone at the table. "You're flooding your pancake in your spit!" I told him, making Jerome look at his pancake and groan.

"Dang it!" We all then laughed at the upset Jerome. My phone then vibrated from my skirt pocket. Yes, my skirt had a pocket! I took it out and opened the phone. My eyebrows furrowed. It was a text from a blocked number. I then rolled my eyes while everyone ate. Someone is probably pranking me. But I decided to read the text anyway. Bad idea Martin. Once I read it, I didn't get a reaction until I read it for the third time.

_'Flooding? You mean like... water? Well, too bad it was water you needed for that fire! -A'_

My face became pale. I felt frozen and numb. The _fire_. It was all our fault. Actually, it wasn't Spencer's, Aria's, Hannah's, Emily's, or Allison's fault. It was all _my_ fault. Don't think about Nina! Stop thinking about it! Too late... everyone in the house is staring at you, who is wide eyed staring at your phone. "Nina...?" Amber asked me. I looked up and gave her a fake smile.

"...Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and sighed. Fabian looked at my hand, holding my phone.

"Who texted you..." Fabian then tried to grab my phone but I backed up.

"No one!" I snapped at him. Everyone looked at me weirdly and went back to eating. I then got up, grabbed an apple and my bag, and walked out of Anubis house. I _had_ to call them! Who's on my contacts? Aaron... Alfie... _Allison_... Amber... Amelia Pinches... WAIT! Since when was Amelia Pinches one of my contacts? _Delete_! Okay... ARIA! I tapped on Aria's name and it ringed.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Aria!" I exclaimed.

"Neens! I haven't heard from you in forever! How is it going?"

"No time for that! I got a text from... you-know-who!"

"You're making it sound like Voldemort texted you!"

"Sorry! But A texted me!" I explained.

"WHAT?"

"I know!"

"But Mona..."

"You really think Mona can be _everywhere_ at once?" I asked her. She sighed.

"_No_... I guess," Aria confessed.

"Just keep a look out... and keep safe, please?"

"You too, bye!"

"Bye!" I sighed as the phone hung up. I'm _so_ pissed! Keep it in Nina... keep it in! No need to get angry! Don't make the same mistake! And I'm chilled.

"Wow, someone is angry!" I turned around to see Eddie.

"Hey Eddie!" I greeted.

"What's up with you? First snapping at Fabian and now mentally chilling yourself down?" I looked at him weirdly.

"How di-"

"I do the same thing when I'm angry. Clench my fists and take deep breaths!" Eddie explained.

"Must be a Chosen One and Osirian thing... I guess!" I laughed. Eddie laughed with me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eddie asked me. I did sighed.

"No," I spoke truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked me. I had to change the subject! What do I say?

"I can't tell." I then walked away, leaving Eddie alone.

Everyone tells a secret. Especially when it's a deep, dark, horrible secret. But for some reason we all tell someone the dark secret. _One_ of us told. I told. I mentally killed Allison! Why did I tell? I just don't want to say. It's too sad. One of us has to die. Me, or A. Because there's a rule I, Nina Martin, is going to teach you. Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Who's dead? None of us. Not A, not me. There, I'm officially going to hell.

* * *

**THERE! Creepy right? Nina is Chosen one and secret teller! DUN DUN DUNNN:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**STOP YELLING AT ME I AM SORRY! This is like super hard to write... you don't even know like GAHHH! I got writers-block I AM SO VERY SORRY FORGIVE ME! So... I'll try... heheh sorry if it's bad my beaus :)**

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

It's been months since the incidence. My friends seem to have let go of my secret that I held against them... but Eddie didn't. My Osirian. My friend. All he does is _look_ at me. And of course not in _that_ way but... he won't let it _go_. Then again, there is a lot of things about me that people don't let go. Me being the Chosen One, me being American, me starting that... that _fire_. I don't even let them go. So... I shouldn't really be complaining.

Mona is out. Out of the whacky shack if you don't know what I'm talking about. Toby is alive, dating Spencer. And who is red coat? None of us know, not even Mona. Some claim that it's Alison but... I know that's not the case.

Alison is _dead_. I _know_ she is. Then again, the chick kept a lot of secrets. We could never know... maybe she never did die. Maybe she's A. Maybe all of this is just a sick joke or something. Maybe it wasn't murder. Maybe it was... _suicide_. That actually is a possibility. I mean, Ally _was_ pregnant when she supposedly died. Well... I'm not exactly sure but... that's what she told me. And for some reason... that's one secret I _did_ keep.

I'm sitting at the breakfast table, eating pancakes and strawberries. It's a Saturday, _finally_! This week was _way_ too long. It felt like months! I look up to see Joy and Jerome chatting about a horror movie along with Alfie, which is kind of weird. I mean, Jerome and Joy are adorable but... I never knew that Joy liked horror movies. Well, I guess you learn new things everyday.

I turn to my left and see _my_ boyfriend Fabian. His hair was longer than usual, which I tease him about. But truthfully... I love his long hair... but I hope he cuts it soon. I don't want him turning into Rapunzel. And talking about Rapunzel...

"Hey Rapunzel! Hand me some bacon please!" Patricia exclaimed, causing many others to laugh while Fabian puffed out his cheeks and blushed. He then handed Patricia a piece of bacon. "Make sure your hair isn't in it!" This cause everyone to laugh more, and Fabian to pout.

"My hair isn't _that_ long! It's just..." He then patted his head. "...It's like a fringe... or something..."

"Well," I started. "I find it _adorable__!_" Fabian smiled at me and I smiled back, causing Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, KT, and Eddie to grimace.

"Not to be rude but..." KT said. "_Yuck!_" Eddie laughed as well did Willow.

Oh! I forgot! Willow and KT came to Anubis House last year and Mara left this year because of this scholarship she got at this much more fancy school. Also, everyone at Anubis House was apart of Sibuna! So it was much easier to talk to one another!

"Wait... are rainbows bows of rain?" Amber randomly asked, causing everyone to look at her, confused.

"Why...?" Eddie questioned. Amber sighed and put down her spoon.

"I just thought..." Amber began. "You see, I _love_ rainbows."

"So...?" Eddie asked again.

"So... what?" Amber repeated. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and went back to his cereal, obviously confused at the blond girl's explanation. Willow smiled dreamily and looked over at her friend.

"Rainbows are like portraits in the sky!" Willow exclaimed. Alfie then shook his head.

"Not really! You can't paint thin air!"

Jerome then rolled his eyes. "She didn't mean it literally, stupid!" Alfie then scoffed.

"Well! How would _you_ know?!"

"Because," Willow then interrupted. "I actually didn't mean it literally, sorry Alfie."

The rest of my friends laughed and chattered. I sat there, smiling. But... I couldn't help but feel that... something was just _wrong_. I then look over to see Eddie eying me suspiciously. I turn away quickly back to my left over strawberries. Why can't I just be free from these secrets I'm keeping?

* * *

**WAS IT BAD? WAS IT GOOD? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS! I tried. I really did!**

**So... bye? I guess?**

**I'll try to update sooner! Check out my other fanfics! **

**BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo I'm continuing this story every other Thursday! I was just busy yesterday! So... here is Chapter 3! THIS STORY IS SO HARD TO WRITE ASDFGHJKL! I'M SORRY! Also... PLL is coming back! SQUEE!  
**

**Disclaimer: Look at the site name please, then confront me with your stupidity =)**

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

_"Come on Nina! It wasn't that bad!"_

_"Well, Ali, it wasn't that good either!" Nina and her five best friends were sitting in Spencer's house, gossiping, talking, and well... hanging out. Nina rolled her eyes as Alison gave her air kisses jokingly. _

_"Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" Alison exclaimed, causing the other four girls to laugh and Nina to cross her arms around her chest. _

_"I don't like him! I never did! And I never will," Nina snapped, causing Alison sigh._

_"Was he... that bad?"  
_

_"Yup!" Nina exclaimed. She then sighed and licked her lips. "He was such a... such a... ugh! He was so rude!"_

_Emily sat up and raised her eyebrows. "Why? What did he do?"_

_"He treated me like some sort of chew toy!" Nina began. "He kept on flirting and flirting... and not in a good way either!" Aria's eyes widened as she gasped, causing the other girls to look at her._

_"Oh... a player?" Aria questioned. Nina nodded, answering the multi-coloured haired girl._

_"More like a douche," Nina muttered, causing her friends to laugh. Hannah took a sip out of her soda and smiled at her brunette friend._

_"Whoa! Nina going all the way!"_

_"Bad girl!" Alison then teased. Spencer then shook her head slowly, smiling as she did._

_"If my mom heard you say that..." Spencer trailed off while Nina giggled._

_"Well... thank god!" And the six girls laughed even more, having the best time of their lives..._

* * *

"Where did you get this?" The American asked as the video of the six girls ended. A woman with a red coat on sighed.

"Does it matter?" The unknown lady asked. The teenager nodded with wide eyes.

"Uh... yes! My friend is in that video! How did you...? Why did you...?" The blonde bit his lip and stared at the screen. "This is just wrong... just... j-just wrong! You don't video tape people's lives! At least... not without their permission!"

"Oh Edison!" The woman exclaimed, causing the teenager to look at her. "You think this is wrong? Can't _wait_ to show you what your little friend Nina did back in Rosewood!"

Eddie, as we know now, licked his lips and turned back to the screen. "What did she do?"

"Oh... you'll find out!"

"Why are you even showing me this?" Eddie then questioned. The woman in the red coat groaned.

"Stop asking so many questions!"

"Sorry but-"

"But what?"

Eddie sighed and twiddled his thumbs. "There's so much I don't know..." He started. "Like... why are you wearing a mask that looks _just_ like that blonde chick in the video?" He asked, causing the the woman to smirk behind her mask.

"Which blonde chick? There's two in the video."

"T-The Ali one!" Eddie then exclaimed.

"Oh? You mean Alison?"

"Yeah! Her!"

"Well..." The woman trailed off, causing Eddie to look over at her. The woman then laughed and replied. "This isn't just a mask. It's her face!"

* * *

**yadayadaya! It was short! Sorry! But now we know why Eddie hasn't forgotten about the whole 'secret' thing! And no, Red Coat isn't actually wearing her face! She was playing a sick joke!  
**

**So...**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**:)**


End file.
